A Nightmare in Wonderland
by It's all just a bunch of cildrens gibberish strung together
Summary: A young women named Ilene seems to have fallen into another world, yet for some reason it seems so fimilair to her. Is this because she has read it out of a book? Is this her own Wonderland? If so, how come it is so cruel and evil?


A Nightmare in Wonderland

In the end the soft sweetness of sleep conquer everyone. Soon Ilene was drifting off into another world and there was no way to turn back now. But yet it only seemed like a couple of minutes ago that she closed her eyes that she woke up startled by a loud thump. When she finally risen herself to see what disturbed her from such needful sleep she saw a tall but, skinny deformed rabbit hopping away from her. It's huge, sharp, pointy teeth made it hiss softly every time it breathed. Yet you could still hear his rattling breathe leaving his lungs with each hop. Ilene never saw anything like this before and could not believe her eyes at first sight. Yet how can such a monstrosity live in this world. So just for safe keeping Ilene pinched and tried to shake herself awake. Yet she could not wake up. This was no dream.

Ilene slowing raised herself up from a bed of flowers. Which was oddly strange because she has never been in this place before, let alone fallen asleep here. So how on earth could she have gotten here? A million thoughts raced through her mind yet none were possible. How could this not be a dream? Yet this couldn't possible be a dream she couldn't wake her self up and she could feel pain. Oh well, on and upwards! What else did Ilene have to do so, she decided to see what that hideous rabbit was up to.

But everywhere she looked she couldn't spot the rabbit for her life. So finally she just decided to check out the landscaping around her. The flowers were so tall they came up to her waist and they covered the whole ground that all she could see were the flowers coming up around her. All of a sudden as Ilene was walking she fell through a huge hole. It appeared to be a rabbit hole but, it was so big. Down, down, so far down it seemed like it went on forever and right when Ilene thought she would never hit ground she fell hard on cold, dirt floor. She went crashing into a desk that was placed in the middle of the floor. When she grabbed her head in pain she felt something hot and sticky touch her hands. When she brought her hands down to eyes she say it was her own blood. Yet her head did not cause her that much pain. In top of not knowing where she was at, she now had a concussion and she was stuck in a stupid rabbit hole.

Than all of a sudden she heard a loud "thump, thump". When she turned around to see what could possible make that noise she say that monstrosity of a rabbit almost running her way. Ilene got up and jumped out of the rabbit's way before it got the chance to run her over. After finally lifting her head to make sure the coast was clear she got up and started following the rabbit looking thing. The whole cat and mouse chasing didn't lead to much good, because soon she lost sight of the rabbit all together. Ilene plopped herself on the ground out of pure exhaustion and frustration. When she got up determined to find her way out and to get back to her own house, she hit her head a small brass table. On top of the brass table was a cute, tiny, little key. When Ilene went out to grab it, the key snapped out at her.

What good was a key that went to know door and not only that but, it bites people. Even more frustrated Ilene stomped away from the stupid table and the stupid key on it. Unaware of where she was walking she accidentally bumped into an ugly door. What was the most unusual about it was the knocker, it had the most hideous face on upon it. It grimaced as if in pain and yet right when Ilene swore she heard somebody mumbling the door knocker started yelling at the top of its lungs. It was the most horrible screeching in the world. Ilene didn't know whether to put her hands over her ears or shut the stupid thing up by giving it a good whack. Finally she made up her mind and hit the knocker as hard as she could. It quieted down but, it started sobbing and mewling like a kitten. So in an attempt to quiet it down Ilene asked "I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt! Are you okay?"

Quietly between it's pathetic little sobs the knocker replied "Yyyeesss! Bbut why did you have to hit me for"

Ilene never actually expected the knocker to really talk back to her and in surprise stepped back startled. Well she certainly couldn't be rude now could she, this may possible be her only way getting out of here and she really didn't want to blow it. So in a whisper in her most apologetic voice she replied, "It was an accident I swear! Please I really need your help. Can you help me out? Do you know where this door leads to and furthermore how to get into it?"

The knocker first seemed a little affronted to this at first but soon said "Well, I guess its okay, it was only an accident after all. But to where as this door leads to I have no clue. But if you just turned around that key there will lead you into the next room beyond me."

"Oh! Thank you, so very much!" And with that Ilene hurried up and ran to the table.

When she got up to the table she hurried up and grabbed the key forgetting it tend to bite people. Automatically the key bit her. Ilene's hand started bleeding really badly, right in the middle of her palm. Finally tearing a piece of the bottom her dress, she wrapped it around her hand. She hurriedly grabbed the key and ran back to the door, she jabbed it into the door lock and turned it. Giving the door a slight pushed, it opened easily into what laid beyond.

* * *

People please bear with me, this is the first time I have had any of my work on here. The story is not finish and its really far from done but, I would really appreciate any helpful critisisms. Or if it is horrible or good if you just say straight forward. Thanks! 


End file.
